disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roger Klotz
'Roger Klotz '''is the school bully in the Nickelodeon/Disney television show, ''Doug. Personality Roger is the local bully in both Bluffington School and Beebe Bluff Middle School. The main object of his bullying is Doug Funnie, ever since he first moved to town. Despite being a bully, he can be friendly at times, and is more of a friend to Doug in the later Disney episodes than a bully. He lived with his mom and his cat, Stinky, in a trailer in Bluffington, until his mom sold the land for a large amount of money, and moved into a mansion, becoming a rival to Beebe Bluff in terms of money. His mom and dad are divorced, and his dad lives in Bloatsburg. Roger's closest friends are Ned Capuhee, Boomer Bledsoe, and Willy White, and are often seen around him. They are members of his gang, but are usually nicer than him. Later on in the series, Roger develops a crush on Patti Mayonnaise and he and Doug begin to compete for her attention. According to the episode "Doug Graduates" (from Nickelodeon), he's been in the sixth grade for three years (counting the year the show takes place), making him two years older than Doug. Gallery Doug's Last Birthday.jpg|Roger in Nickelodeon clothes Doug Directs (2).jpg|Roger in winter clothes Trivia *Connie Benge has a secret crush on him in the Disney series. *His dad works as a clown; his mom works as a hairdresser. *His garage band in "Doug's no Dummy" is called "Roger and the Ulcers". *In the original 1990 pilot, "Doug Can't Dance", Roger has a different gang, and his voice was higher pitched. *His favorite food is hot dogs. *Roger once had a crush on Doug's older sister, Judy. *Roger has always wanted a Big Plastic Cow since he was an infant. *Roger used to have somewhat of a crush on Patti in the pilot episode of the series, but this was dropped later on. A 1992 trading card for the series from Topps lists that he still has a crush on her. *He always wanted to own his own gas station. *Roger reads Rich Guy magazine in the Disney episodes. *Roger's afraid of vampires. *He secretly attends ballet classes. *He loves the Doctor Cop movies. *His hair used to resemble bacon in the Nickelodeon episodes. *He loves brownies. *He has special moments with Judy Funnie in three episodes: "Doug's Worst Nightmare", "Doug in Debt", and she actually kisses him in "Doug Gets Booked". *Out of all the pairings concerning Roger and female characters, Judy is the one he's most often shipped with. *His catchphrase is "Joeycookamonga" and it made its first appearence in "Doug's in the Money", it became his permanant one in "Doug's New School".. *Along with Doug, Roger was one of the only characters in the Disney series to get a new voice actor, though his new voice wasn't as poorly received as Doug's, since Roger's new voice actor (Chris Phillips) sounded closer to Roger's original voice (Billy West). Category:Anti-heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Living characters Category:Disney characters Category:Bullies Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Doug characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Idiots Category:TV Animation Characters